dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oh Won Bin
Perfil thumb|250px|Oh Won Bin *'Nombre de nacimiento:' 오원빈 / Oh Won Bin *'Nombre actual:' 오성현 / Oh Seong Hyun *'Apodo:' Silly Wonbin *'Profesión: '''Actor, Cantante, Rapero y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''181cm *'Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia:' JI OH Entertainment Biografia Ex solista de FNC Music y ex integrante de FTISLAND, en donde era el rapero, segunda voz y guitarrista. FNC Music manifestó que su salida se debió a “diferencias en la música”. El 11 de Noviembre de 2010 salió a la venta su primer single de su carrera en solitario, '''I Love You I Love You. ' El 30 de Noviembre del año 2013 expiró su contrato con la FNC Music (Ahora FNC Ent.) y logra firmar un contrato con Lydus Contents Company para convertirse en''' Actor'.Un representante de Lydus Contents Company declaró: "Al firmar con Lydus Contents Company, Oh Won Bin será capaz de cumplir su sueño de ser actor, actuando en varios dramas y películas." Oh Won Bin dijo: "Pido disculpas por hacer esperar a los fans por tanto tiempo. Voy a volver como un buen actor, con buenas habilidades de actuación ". Dramas *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You’re Here, You’re Here, You’re Really Here (MBN, 2011) *Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) Cameo ep. 8 Temas para Dramas *'Descend from the Sky''' (Oh Won Bin Ft. Miss) -tema para You're Beautiful *'Not Only Friends '- tema para Heartstrings *'Trought We´re Only Friends' - tema para Heartstrings Programas de TV *Come, Come, Absolutely Come (MBN, 2011) *You`ve Fallen for Me (MBC, 2011) Películas *Kindheartedness Permeates (유정-스며들다) (2016) *Love at the End of the World (2015) Musicales *'2015:' Son of a Hawk *'2011:' The Three Musketeers Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Mini Album' Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo Kpop:' FTISLAND (2007-2009) *'Educación:' **Godstone Socket Elementary School Incheon **Seogot Middle School **Seoul Holy Land High School **Kyonggi University *'Especialidad:' Artes marciales. *'Hobbies:' Todos los Deportes / Lectura / Escuchar y hacer música. *'Mejor punto:' Sus ojos sonrientes. *FNC Music manifestó que su salida de FTISLAND se debió a “diferencias en la música”. Durante un largo período él estuvo concentrado en sus estudios y regresó a través de una carrera en solitario. *WonBin asistió a la Universidad desde marzo de 2009, especializándose en música digital. *Un representante de FNC Music declaró que: "Oh Won Bin cambió su nombre por el de‘Oh Seong Hyun"', durante su 3er año en la escuela intermedia. Debido a que su nombre es el mismo que el del actor Won Bin, el recibía montón de bromas de sus amigos. Vacilante, él cambió su nombre. “ Incluso ahora, su número de registro como ciudadano, el pasaporte, y todos sus documentos dicen Oh Seong Hyun. Ademas el representante añadió: “Cuando entró en la empresa, fue llamado ‘Oh Won Bin, por lo que se ha convertido en un hábito. Cuando debutó, decidió seguir con su verdadero nombre"'' *Asistió a la misma universidad que Choi Jong Hun en la especialidad de música digital. *A fines de 2014 se anunció la firma del artista con JI HO Ent. Al anunciar la noticia, jiho Entertainment confirmó su apoyo para el actor novato y se comprometió a promover enérgicamente su carrera como actor. *El 30 de agosto de 2015 realizó su primer fanmeeting después de 8 años en Seul. Enlaces *Cafe Daum Sitio Oficial *Web Oficial (Japón) *Web Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Archivo:ohwonbin1.jpg kuh.PNG oh_won_bin_201780.jpg oh_won_bin_217923.jpg 20hn7v5.jpg 201011090837771840_1.jpg Oh-won-bin-new-2.jpg wonbin.jpeg Videografía '''Corea Ohwonbin 1st Single Album I love you and I love you with Miryo|I love you, I love you 'Japón' WONBIN 「C'mon Girl」 MV full version|C´mon Girl WONBIN 「C'mon Girl」 30sec. version|C´mon Girl (Ver. 30 Seg) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSolista